The Maid and The Prince
by rgarbett
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a Prince/brother to his sisters, Queen Irunya (Ukraine), and Princess Natalia. Ivan's life has been lonely and meaningless until a new maid gets recruited to be his personal maid. Who is this maid you may ask? The awesome Amelia F Jones! RusAme. Rated M for violence, blood/gore, language, and some smut.
1. Chapter 1

*_Just a side note! Irunya is Ukraine's human name. I struggled when looking for her actual name the website said this was one of her names made by fans themselves. I am sorry but it was the name I personally liked. (Not that I can pronounce it or anything ;3) _

_So…. Tell me what you cool cats think of it so far! The Russian family and the unknown maid! Yay Fem! America! Woot Amelia has caught your curiosity, da?_

_Oh another personal note, I picture Ivan to be well, gentle and calm most of the time unless you tick him off but alas, he is a good nature soul that is our baby and so kawaii! Whoot! Okay thank you much! _

_P.S. PLEASE let me know if you find grammatical errors or any of that business!_

Chapter One!

The royal Braginsky family was always respect by all the countries of the other monarchy families worldwide. With a considerable amount of money from the past Russian Queen and King, the family was set to continue comfortable lives. The new Queen of the land was Queen Irunya. She was the eldest of the three children and was deemed to be the future heir of the throne. She had a younger brother named Ivan and a younger sister called Natalia. They lived in a mansion in the wilderness bordering Moscow. This is not a story of how comfortable their lives were. Oh no, this is a tale of how everything changed because of a certain maid that was recruited. This maid's name was, Amelia F. Jones.

Ivan sat in his study room engrossed in a book his father had given him. This book was about the world and adventures. It was very intriguing- even he had to admit it. "My dear brother" a gentle woman's voice spoke to him. His eyes tore off the page to see his sister, the queen enter his room. With grace he stood and slightly bowed to her. She rolled her eyes a stifled a giggle. "Now none of that." She giggled. He sat back down and smiled. "What a privilege it is that you have time to visit." He said with the same smile. She remained silent and approached his desk, looking to the book. "Why are you reading this?" Irunya asked as she picked up the book. "I would like to see the world and know what adventure feels like." He said with his accent thick. The Queen looked to her brother and had a sad smile cross her face. "Is the kingdom not adventurous enough for you?" She asked with her eye brow popped. "No- I mean yes." He stammered as he stressed in the fact he thought he upset his sister. After a sigh he looked back at his expecting sister and continued. "I am always alone and have only my sister to talk to. Not that it is bad talking to you two but even the maids and butlers will not carry on a conversation." He whispered and stared at the book. He thought about the countless times he had tried to start a conversation and they always cowered and rushed away. "I could get you your own personal maid." The Queen said with a smile. Ivan looked at her confused. "With your own personal maid, she will only serve you and you alone." Irunya had a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Ivan stared at her and thought about her offer.

"Vanya!" A loud woman's voice yelled and entered the room. Natalia entered with a smile then stopped as she saw the siblings talking. "What are you doing alone with brother?" Natalia asked the queen with her eyes blazing with anger. "We were just talking Natalia." Irunya said with a small shake. "You can't have brother. He is mine." Natalia growled to the Queen. "Natalia. Stop it now and show respect to our sister!" Ivan barked to his younger sister. The girl looked back at him like a puppy that got scolded. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I need time to myself please." He said and looked at his sisters. "I'll stay with you!" His younger sister spat out and touched his arm. His body tensed at her touched and he could almost feel the cold sweat on his brow. "No sister, I am sorry I would like to be alone." Ivan said with a stammer. It was ridiculous how terrifying his younger sister was. The young girl gasped and bit her lip in annoyance. She was about to say something but then released her brother and snorted. Natalia grumbled and left while glaring at her sister. Irunya smiled to her brother and waved to him as she left. Ivan cracked open his book again and was thrown into the land of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I haven't got any reviews yet.. (_) Tis okay! I thought I needed to post the second chapter so I could catch all you lovely people's attention._

_Sorry it is so slow! It is beginning to unfold! Patience please :3_

Chapter 2

Days had past and Ivan read almost his whole collection of books. He sighed as he tucked the latest book on his bookshelf. _So many incredible books._ He thought to himself and smiled. The young Prince looked out of the window to see the land covered in unforgiving snow. The snow was always deep and threatened to take life away in an instant. The Prince and his sisters have always been accustomed to this harsh environment, being they grew up in this place. Ivan stared at the snow and a frown creased over his face. "What am I doing here? What is even the point?" He asked himself quietly. "I am just like the snow, cold and disliked." He whispered and touched the freezing glass window. "Actually you are warm and have a big heart." A woman's voice said. He knew in an instant without looking that it was Irunya. Ivan turned with a sad smile to his sister. "I do not know." Was all he could say with a shrug of his shoulders? The Queen pouted out her lip and looked at the ground wondering what to say. Ivan just buried his nose in his scarf and stared out the window. His scarf was the most precious thing he had ever owned. Irunya herself made it when she was young and just a Princess. _"Ivan, I made this for you! You will always be safe and warm with this." _She said when she first gave him the scarf. The smell and fabric would always calm his nerves. "Later tonight, I have something coming for you. I would like to give it to you." She finally spoke up with her gentle voice. He gazed at her with his violet eyes full of wonder. She smiled clasped her hands behind her back. "What is it?" He asked her with a small smirk creeping on his face. "You have to wait and see yourself!" She cheerfully giggled. Her happiness began to rub off on her tall younger brother. "I cannot wait." He smiled and was truly excited about this mysterious present.

The rest of the day went without incident or anything exciting for that matter. Irunya was busy with her responsibilities as the Queen, and he couldn't bring himself to ask her about the present. "I would seem selfish if I would ask." He mumbled to himself. Time seemed to crawl and then stop altogether. To keep him occupied, he decided to have a stroll around the mansion. The building itself was large and breathtaking with the incredible detail along the stone walls. The marble floors were decorated with purples, blues, and reds. The large stone walls were decorated with paintings and curtains. There were beautiful long dark red rugs with golden border that enhanced the view of the floor. This castle was beautiful but was always too big. It was always too quiet and all Ivan could ever hear was his own quiet footsteps. As he walked to the center of the house he heard a loud knock coming from the very front door. He trudged to the massive stair case and leaned against the railing to watch what was happening. One of the family's eldest maids opened the door with a small grunt. It always amazed the young man how such an fragile old woman could open the heavy wooden doors. Two men and a hooded individual walked in. The mysterious person in a moss colored hood had chains around their hands and a chain was leading up to the hood. He guessed the chain must be hooked around their neck too. _What is this?_ He asked himself and he felt himself smirk at the situation that was happening. The security of this person suggested that they were dangerous and a threat. "We are here under the Queen's orders." One of the men said. He had silver hair and a mustache. His eyes were squinted to show his age and his stomach showed that food was not a struggle to come by. "Right this way." The old main said with a bow. She led the three people through a door under the stairs to the Queen's study room.

Ivan grew curious and ran down the stairs once the door was shut. Usually he would get bored and seek entertainment in another way but, this was just too unusual to pass the opportunity. He knew that the Queen had her bathroom with two doors, one form her bedroom and the other that goes into the hallway. He knew he could get a better look if he could peek through the door into her room. He ran to the door down the hallway from the Queen's study and poked his head in the room and saw that the door was cracked enough to see out of. He held his breath and approached the door. "Thank you for the delivery." The Queens voice was gentle and warm. _This was her doing?_ He questioned to himself. "Of course Lady Braginsky." The old gentleman said once again bowing his head awkwardly. "My Lady, are you for certain you wish to have this particular individual? This one is troublesome." He said through gritted teeth. Ivan raised his eyes brows as he saw the old man pull hard on one of the chains causing the hooded one to stumble slightly. Irunya immediately shot out of her seat and grabbed the man's hand and chain. "Violence is not allowed in my sight." The Queen darkly spat at him. The gentleman stuttered for words and then straightened up and coughed. "Very well. It is now your responsibility my Queen. If you change your mind, you must dispose of this garbage yourself." He retorted with to her. It took all of the Prince's power to not burst through the door and strangle the man who was talking so disrespectful to his sister. "The payment, Queen Braginsky." She man said rudely and outstretched his hand expecting. The Queen glared at him and looked back at the hooded one. "Let me see that they are unscratched." Irunya barked with a scowl. As if on que, the other gentleman pulled off the hood. Ivan stared wide eyed at the person. It was a female with the most beautiful golden hair that fell in curly locks above her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were like that of the clear and peaceful sky. She had long lashes that complimented her features and pink full lips. Her skin was tanned as if the sun itself kissed her body. The breath the young man was holding seeped out at the sight of this girl. "Who is that?" Ivan pondered out loud to himself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

_I got my first review! Gahhhh I love you! So now I am on the writing train once again! XD_

_Oh! And there is some Natalia in this one again. I think, like her brother, she is super misunderstood. A little psychotic but misunderstood._

Chapter 3

Irunya paid the men their requested amount and they left without a word. A smile split the Queen's face as she glanced back at the girl. "Amelia! I am so glad you are here!" She chatted happily. The eavesdropping prince stared at his sister, completely blown away that she was so excited. The young girl smiled and reviled the most stunning straight white teeth he had ever seen. "I am glad you didn't forget about me Irunya!" Amelia answered in a strong feminine voice that made Ivan flinch. "I am glad you do not have to endure those men again." Irunya whispered while she was deep in thought. Amelia's smile dropped as her face became solemn. The memories of her breaking away from her older brother and somehow mixed up with the wrong people. Ivan pondered and felt sympathy for her to endure whatever she had to. Amelia stepped up to the Queen and gathered her in a strong hug. The Queen squeaked in surprise at the hug that lifted her off the ground. Amelia put her back down and laughed as the Queen smoothed down her dress. "It is nice to have someone care! Thanks Irun- err, Lady Braginsky." The young girl said with a slight bow.

Irunya's face twisted into laugher when she heard her friend say her last name. "My accent is terrible isn't it?" The blonde asked with her cheeks flushing. The lady Queen wiped her eyes after her laughing calmed. Amelia let her eyes trail along the room and they found their own way to the cracked door. She swear she saw violet eyes looking back at her. Ivan jumped back when his eyes locked with hers. He stumbled backwards onto the floor marble of his sister's bathroom. His heart was rapidly pounding in his chest. _What is going on with me?!_ He shouted to himself and tried to pull himself together once again. He then heard his sister's voice once again. "Oh that's right! I want you to meet my dear brother, Ivan!" Irunya all but shouted with excitement. Ivan flinched and panicked at his name being mentioned. "Let's get you cleaned up. The bathroom is over here." The Queen chatted once again. The young man heard footsteps approaching the door. The Prince grabbed the door handle and ran out. He softly clicked it shut as he heard them talking loudly in the bathroom. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _That was too close._ He kept thinking. He knew his sister would be royally pissed if she caught him eavesdropping. Ivan strode to his room in curious thought about this new addition.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Amelia asked one of the fellow maids that helped her into a cleaning dress. It was a plain black skirt that hung down just above her knees. A clean, fitted white button up shirt was tucked into her skirt neatly. The maid that helped her was very quiet. She had thick wavy brown hair and the prettiest green eyes. She nodded in approval and gave a small smile to Amelia. "Nice work Elizabeta!" Irunya praised the green eyed girl as she looked at Amelia in the appropriate attire. "Let's go meet your master." The Queen smirked at the blonde girl. Amelia's body twitched in annoyance. She already had the rundown of being a personal maid. Irunya made it sound like she would do something cool like be a body guard. Amelia sighed and followed the Queen out and up the stairs. "What if he doesn't like me?" The young girl asked. Lady Braginsky looked at her with her eye brows knitted together. "I never thought of that." She said to herself. "What?!" Amelia shouted and felt the color leaving her face. She had heard stories about how terrifying the Prince was and how some said he killed men with his bare hands. Amelia swallowed hard and glanced at her friend. "He won't kill me will he?" She whimpered. The Queen began to laugh even harder making her silver hair bounce. "He will not hurt a soul. My brother is too kind for his own good." Irunya said with a giant smile. Amelia could tell that the Queen loved her brother. "What about your younger sister?" The blonde questioned. Irunya stopped momentarily and straightened up. "She... is someone you need to guard yourself around." The Queen murmured and began to walk again. _Well I just ruined this conversation._ Amelia said to herself. This walk in their giant house would seem like forever in the silence of their footsteps. _What kind of person is this younger sister?_ The new maid wondered.

"Ivan?" A woman's voice asked on the other side of the door. "Come in." He calmed said closed his book with a loud thump. Ivan had butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The door opened and Natalia's head popped in. Instantly the butterflies stopped and cold sweat beaded on his forehead at the sight of his younger sister. "N-Natalia, what are you doing here?" He stammered out in fear. A smiled cracked her face in half causing her to look like a demon from a horror movie. "I came to see you my Vanya." She hissed. Ivan whimpered and stood up to create more distance between himself and his crazed sister. She stepped closer to him and he could see she was fiddling with the knives their father had given her before he passed away. She looked down at her knives and smiled once again. "They are comforting to hold." Natalia said with her voice distant. "I- I must be going." The Prince said and tried to walk past her to get out of the room. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She snuggled her face into his back and he could faintly hear her crying. "Natalia?" He asked stunned. "Why do you always leave me brother?" She asked through her tears. "I love you so much and you are all I have. Everyone is afraid of me." She cried into his back. Guilt trickled into his heart and he stood still as she cried. "I want you all to myself. I do not want to be alone!" She shouted then sniffed. "I am here Natalia." He whispered quietly. She grew silent as she still clung to the back of his jacket. "I love you." She said to him. He remained quiet and stared at the floor. His younger sister let him go and he stepped away and looked at his sibling. She wiped her eyes and she seemed to be somewhat peaceful. "Ivan! I have someone I want you to meet!" A female's voice shouted out as the door burst open. Irunya's smile faded as she looked at her two siblings. Amelia walked around the Queen and looked at both of them curiously. Natalia's eyes narrowed at the girl and Amelia could have sworn she heard her growl. _This should be fun_. Amelia chuckled to herself and she smirked at the siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Ahhh my lovely reviews! I love you all so much! Thank you for your words! I need motivation to write more :D So here is the story and it's still kinda slow but I got big plans for this story! So buckle up kids ;D _

_P.S. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been crazy busy but things will get better very soon! **_

Chapter 4

Amelia strode over to the tall man and looked up at him. "You must be Ivan." She said with a smile creeping on her face. "Y-yes." He stammered out, shocked that she just waltzed up to him and knew who he was. "Name's Amelia Jones." The blonde haired girl said and stuck out her hand for a simple handshake. The prince stared at the young woman's hand uncertain of what she was doing. "Here." She said and reached out and grabbed his hand to show him how to shake. "How DARE you touch him!" the younger princess screeched loudly at the new maid and jumped at her. Amelia dogged the girl with a gasp. "Whoa!" The blonde haired girl yelled. "Natalia stop!" The Queen cried and ran towards Amelia. "She just started today." Irunya said to her sister. "Just started?" The young princess asked. "Yes, she is a new maid that I recruited." Queen Braginsky explained. "She is a foreigner." Natalia bit out with a growl. The Queen nodded at her sister. "That is right. She is from The States." She explained. The prince raised an eyebrow at his eldest sister. Natalia growled and latched on to her brother's arm possessively. The Queen wanted her little sister to leave because she knew that Natalia's anger usually got the best of her. Amelia smirked at the girl's reaction. The Queen cleared her throat to speak to the group. _This tension is strangling._ The Queen noted inside her head. "Ivan, this is Amelia. She will be your personal maid." The Queen told her brother. Natalia let out a God awful screech at her eldest sister. Clearly the youngest sister was livid at this choice. "I will not allow such a service!" The young princess screamed and dove for her sister, a knife in each hand. The Queen screamed and attempted to jump out of the way. Amelia realized the Queen, her friend was in trouble. As the hot headed sister lunged to slice the Queen, the American girl swung a kick out and it collided with Natalia's stomach. The young princess was flung backwards and hit the ground with a grunt. "Natalia! Irunya!" Ivan yelled out and was completely oblivious on what to do. His face was creased with worry.

"You... you _WENTCH!"_ Natalia spat out like poison The princess wiped her mouth and stood up. Her aura was dripping with hate for the girl. Natalia grabbed more blades that were tucked between her fingers. Amelia held her ground in front of the Queen. She glared at the comment the princess said. "Now that was just rude... your highen-ass." The maid smirked back and brought both fists up defensively. "Stop both of you!" Queen Irunya yelled. The mistress grabbed the maid's shoulder roughly. Natalia took the chance and lunged for the girl with a screech. Amelia shoved the Queen back forcibly and dodged the blade by mere centimeters. Amelia slammed her forearm into the princess' arm. The young princess cried out and dropped one of the blades from the contact. Natalia grinded her teeth and swung out a kick at the girl. Amelia blocked it with both arms protecting her face. _Whoa I better be careful with this one._ She thought. The maid grabbed the Natalia's leg and swung her just like a baseball bat. Natalia cried out as she bounced off of the ground. "What are you doing?!" Ivan roared at the maid. "I am protecting the Queen!" Amelia shouted angrily. The princess stood up again, panting for the fight. "STOP THIS NOW NATALIA!" The prince's voice boomed. The girl looked at her brother like she just got struck. Natalia's face twisted into a deep glare and her eyes shot to the blonde foreigner. Ivan gave his sister a stern look and made his aura raw with intimidating energy. Natalia clenched her hands into fists and stormed out towards the door. She stopped next to her sister. Natalia gave her sister a sad look before she ran out of the room. The Queen put a hand to her mouth, unsure on how to react.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked his sister and softly touched her arm. The Queen nodded and hugged her brother quickly. "Yes I am." She whispered and stepped back from the hug. The prince silently turned his attention to the new maid. "I-I apologize for my behavior." Amelia said and bowed towards the Prince and Queen. "Why did Natalia act that way?" The prince growled to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jealousy is an ugly thing." Amelia whispered to herself. Ivan's eyes narrowed at the comment. _Well this is just going great._ The Queen thought sarcastically. Irunya bit her lip trying to figure out what to do next. "Brother, this is Amelia Jones." The Queen attempted to make the situation better. "So I've heard." Ivan muttered. Clearly the prince's mood was ruined and he wasn't going to hide his annoyance. Amelia looked over at the queen with a worried look. "Why did you get me a personal maid?" The prince sighed and gave his sister an annoyed look. "I... Well you wanted someone to talk to." The Queen answered him. "So you got me a maid?!" He yelled loudly and pointed at the maid. Amelia jumped at his voice and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. The Queen looked at the maid then back at her brother. "Ivan, she is very special." Irunya sternly said. The prince raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What is so special about foreigners from capitalistic states?" He asked Irunya. The Queen popped an eyebrow up at her brother's comment. "She is probably a capitalistic pig." He grumbled. She sighed and looked at Amelia. "Well, she is a trained fighter in both far and close combat." The Queen explained. Ivan studied his sister with his violet eyes sparkling with sudden interest. The man walked over to the American girl and leaned over to be eye level with her. "And why were you trained like that?" He asked suspiciously. Amelia felt her cheeks flush. "I was an instrument, or rather a tool for my previous master." Amelia simply stated. She looked into the man's eyes and never broke eye contact. Competitiveness seeped through her body; there was no way in hell that she would let this guy intimidate her. The prince simply nodded not pushing the conversation more than she cared to explain. He stood up to his full height and walked to his sister. "Thank you sister for thinking of me." He said with a smile on his face. Amelia could tell that it wasn't a real smile, but a forced one. The Queen was oblivious to the forced smile and she beamed a smile in return. "So you accept then?" Irunya asked with her eyes sparkling. Ivan simply nodded at her with that stale smile. The Queen looked at the clock that hung on the wall and gasped. "I must go." Irunya simply said and walked out of the room to attend her duties in the kingdom. Ivan's eyes landed on the girl immediately after the Queen left. "You... Amelia." He started. "I am not so sure that you will make the cut of being a maid worthy to serve me." He sneered at her with a confident front. Her eyes narrowed at him and she smiled. "I will make you regret you said that." She challenged him. His eyes shined with curiosity and interest. The man reached up and softly grabbed a strand of her hair. "Go now, and tomorrow you will see just how hellacious your life will become." He whispered and dropped the piece of her hair. The girl's face turned red and she glared at him. "You're on." She stated and then walked out of the door and down into the maid's chambers.

**_Side note! Okay I know some of you are probably like 'the hell man?!' about Natalia a.k.a. Belarus attacking Irunya (Ukraine). Well I don't think she actually meant to hurt her sister. It was just a territorial threat more or less, andddd I think Amelia would be a badass. This is my personal take on this anyways._

_Also some of you might dislike Ivan's personality change. Don't worry it is still the same precious Ivan but I mean who wouldn't be pissed at something like this happening right? Anyways he is just annoyed as hell right now but things will change. :3 Patience young grasshopper! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Hello my dears! Here is a new chapter! Thank you so much for the advice/ reviews. I really appreciate that! I am sorry it took so long, but sometimes life gets in the way, da? Anywho, enjoy this my pretties!**_

Chapter 5

Amelia woke to a loud crash in her maid chambers. "Amelia!" She heard a man's voice yell. "What are you doing still asleep?!" The man yelled. She sat up with her hair standing up in different directions. She rubbed her groggy eyes and looked at the direction of the man's voice. "Morning." The girl yawned and stretched. She snapped out of her sleepiness and looked at the man to find out it was the prince himself. _Prince Charming himself._ She sarcastically thought. Amelia looked at the other cots and found that she was in fact the only one in bed, and how the hell did the prince remember her name. _Impressive._

"Why didn't they wake me up?!" Amelia groaned and flopped back down on her bed, throwing her arm over her face. "It does not matter. You are my personal maid and have responsibility. First one is to wake up early and on time!" He barked at her in a lecture. The blonde girl snuck a peek at the man from under her arm with her face in an annoyed frown. Gods she wanted to stick her tongue out at him and tell him to shut up.

Ivan stood and waited for a minute before growing impatient. "Get up now!" He commanded and grabbed the girl's leg and dragged her off the bed. "Hey! Ouch!" She yelled and her arms scrambled and flailed on her bed for something to grab on to. "Are you up now?" Prince Braginsky chuckled. Amelia huffed and stood up to the man. "Now I am, thanks to you." She growled at him.

The prince smiled and chuckled again. He saw that she was wearing a white tank top that rode up to her stomach from him dragging her. She also wore very short black shorts that exposed her whole leg. The prince blushed deeply and looked at the ground. "Listen your majesty," Amelia began to say. "I would appreciate if you left me so I could get ready." She snorted at him and gathered up her mandatory uniform. The girl lazily walked to the bathing room and slammed the door loudly. The prince laughed and left the room while whistling a Russian lullaby. _This is very fun._ He laughed to himself and walked up stairs to his study room.

Amelia ran up the stairs after getting ready, her hair still damp from her bath. The America girl gripped the handle and pushed the door open, walking in without knocking. It wasn't that she purposely didn't knock, it was that she forgot.

The maid adjusted her skirt so it didn't bunch up and looked up to see Ivan sitting at his desk, bent over with his head in his hands. "Prince Ivan!" She called out and ran a crossed the room to make sure he was okay. She was trained to fight and protect always. His head snapped up with a glare clearly on his face from the intrusion. "Why did you not knock?!" He roared out and stood up, rounding his desk. The girl stopped and felt cold sweat bead on the back of her neck.

The memory of her walking in on her past master filled her mind. The memory of him hitting her so hard repeatedly was burned into her body's memory. "I'm sorry!" Amelia immediately shrieked, bent down and put her arms around her head. Her whole body cowered and shook, expecting a lethal hit to come into contact with her body. Ivan stopped his approach and felt a weird sense of panic fill him to see the girl react that way. _Has she been hit before?_ He asked himself and felt strangely upset about that.

"Why do you cower?" He asked her and walked up to her. The woman released her head, stood up but kept her eyes closed. "I am sorry. I was expecting punishment." She simply said to him then opened her eyes.

"Punishment?" He asked her when he saw her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "I forgot to knock Sir. It will not happen again." Amelia answered and slightly bowed in his direction with her head down. "Da. Very good." He simply stated and wasn't sure what to say. The female noted the silence from the man and looked around his study room. She recalled this was the place where she and the prince's younger sister had fought.

"What work do you have for me sir?" The girl asked him with her blue eyes locked on his face. Ivan looked at her then around the room trying to find something. Having a maid was harder than he thought. "Re-organize the books, by the title of the book." He said to her and was satisfied with himself. Amelia kept a groan to herself as she noted how this whole study room was practically a library.

She sighed and made her way to the first book shelf and looked at the books. "These are already organized sir." Amelia said to him while looking at the book because they were indeed all organized alphabetically. Prince Braginsky wanted to slap himself as he remembered he had organized it all just a few weeks prior.

"Do you want me to clean sir?" She asked him and looked at the dust on the bookshelves and how the whole room could be a lot cleaner. "Da. That would be good." He added to her with a very small smile creeping on his face.

She nodded and went to fetch the cleaning supplies. "Amelia." He called out to her with his thick accent. She looked back when she reached the door to him. "Don't call me sir." Ivan said with a smirk on his face. She felt her face go red and she glared at him then turned out of the room.

Amelia collected cleaning supplies, towels, and dusters then headed upstairs. She rounded the corner to find Natalia leaning against the wall with a knife in hand. Her violet glared at the maid with anger and hatred. The blonde woman huffed and walked passed to princess. Natalia was shocked that the lowly maid just walked passed her without fear. "Hey!" The princess yelled out with an angry voice.

The maid didn't look back at the silver haired girl and just continued on her way into the study room. As soon as Amelia walked in the room and shut the door, she felt her knees shake. The woman leaned against the door for support. That damn woman terrified her to no end. The maid then remembered that she was in the Prince's study room and glanced over to his desk. She saw him leaning against his desk, arms folded and watching her. "Something the matter?" He asked her with his eyes cold.

The woman just swallowed loudly and then produced a fake smile. "O-Of course not your majesty." She stammered out and quickly began to clean up the room. She began dusting and felt the man's eyes watching her. Amelia tried to ignore it and pulled out an extra chair over to stand on so she could reach the top of the bookshelves.

"You are going to end up getting hurt." The Prince called out to her. The blonde woman felt a vein twitch on the temple in annoyance. _Damn Russian bastard._ She thought to herself and climbed up on the chair. The top of the bookshelf was still too damn high so she stood on her tip toes on the arm rest of the chair. The girl laughed out in victory and dusted away. She had to dust down the shelf but it was getting too far away. The girl leaned out and lost her balance, falling forward with a shriek.

Amelia blinked open her eyes and saw that she didn't hit the ground; in fact she was a couple feet away from the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Prince holding onto her. "H-how..?" She asked him in shock. "I saw the danger before you fell." He explained and was still holding the girl. The maid's face went red as she felt his cold but strong hands through her clothes. "Sorry..." She awkwardly coughed out and Ivan awkwardly put her down with his own cheeks flushing. 

"You are not good at cleaning." He pointed out the obviously. The girl felt annoyance wash over her again and she refrained from clenching her hands into fists. "Y-yeah. I know." She answered him and ran a hand through her hair. "I am only good for fighting and destroying things." She barked out with her eyes closed and back to the man.

She heard him laugh darkly. "Is that so? _Kolkolkol..."_ He laughed out and she felt herself shiver. The girl looked back around her shoulder with her eyes wide and jaw open. He grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her into bookshelf. "W-What are you doing?!" She yelled at him and felt her heart rate spike. "Show me how you fight back!" He smirked at her darkly.

Instincts kicked in and she pulled her hands towards his thumbs, breaking through the weakest part of his hold. The maid quickly side stepped before he could grab her and side kicked him in his ribs. The Prince cried as her foot connected with his side but he wrapped his arm around her foot and swung her body around, trying to smack her against the desk. The woman was trained for fighting and could see the future hit. Amelia spun her in body around in a spiral to loosen his grip and went to kick his face, which he blocked with his other hand.

The girl's hands connected with the desk then jump sprang from the desk and landed on the other side with a smirk on her face. "You are not bad." He sneered out with a genuine but devious smile on his face. "Not bad yourself,_ your majesty_." She spat out with a teasing smile the last word with complete sarcasm. He just smiled at her with his eyes squinting from the smile. Her own blue eyes were bright and joyful from the test. "I want you to join me on my sparring lessons." He smiled at her and she flipped back her hair happily. "Count me in!" She winked at him with a thumbs up sign.

Natalia watched the whole fight take place and felt anger surge through her. How dare that woman treat him that way. The princess knew that her brother deserved so much more respect than what that woman was giving him. The silver haired woman walked away from the door and strode back to her own room. "Amelia... What is so great about her?" Natalia asked herself and looked into her bedroom mirror. Jealous ran through her veins because well, no one had ever loved her besides her brother. He was the first person to treat her like someone important. The princess sighed at the mirror and noted how pale her skin was, and plain silver her hair was. It didn't even have any shine. Her violet eyes were the only feature that stood out and had beauty.

The woman sighed and walked away to the window and looked out at the snow covered landscape. Natalia recalled the moment she first met her brother. They weren't actually related through blood; she was found and adopted into the family. "I can't even remember before that day..." She whispered to herself in a thick Russian accent.

_That day Ivan was walking with Irunya through the snow after playing outside, building snowmen. _

_Natalia was sitting alone and crying from how cold she was. The only thing she had in possession was a single kitchen knife. Irunya heard the crying first and ran down from the path to find the girl. Natalia remembered looking up and seeing Ivan's beautiful face, with his gleaming violet eyes, ashen blonde hair and soft but subtle smile on his face. That day the girl remembered her heart beat fast and for once in her life, she felt warm. _

"_What is your name?" The young boy had asked her with the same, gentle smile. "N-Natalia." Was all the little girl could say. "Natalia, come with us?" Irunya said with a gentle smile. Natalia looked at Irunya and nodded in her direction. Even back then she wasn't good at showing emotions, especially happiness. _

_The young child was so happy that she just began to cry. The princess and prince looked at each other with a worried expression. They scooped her up in a comforting hug that made the small child cry even harder. They led her back to the palace where she was welcomed into the family with open arms._

"That day... was the first time I experienced love." Natalia whispered after remembering her first encounter with the siblings. The woman knew that she had to treat them with the most respect but sometimes her anger just got the best of her. Natalia would always watch how Ivan smiles at Irunya and cowers away from her. The young woman wanted to be loved so badly that her heart just dully ached almost constantly. _Maybe I could talk to sister about it._ She thought to herself and made up her mind that is what she would do. The silver haired princess set down her knives in a dresser drawer and left her room to find the queen.

_**Ohhhhh the Belarus part touched my heart haha XD Well I liked it, sorry if you guys don't particularly like it but, oh well! Regardless, take it in my dears! I will have some more sisters bonding time in the next chapter as well as some RusAme! :D Please review or PM me about what you think about it! Thank you soo much! *bows* Until we meet again... that is until the next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ello all of my readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 6

Amelia nodded at the man's request. Sparring would be very interesting and fun, but she would constantly have to watch herself and be sure to not hurt her new master. Her blue eyes watched the Prince's reaction or lack thereof. Ivan looked up to see the maid staring at him and he felt the ghost of a blush on his cheeks but he then put on that fake smile and gestured towards the door.

"We should go, da?" He asked with his thick accent, the words rolling off of his tongue. Amelia quiet liked his voice but to hell if she would tell the prince that. It wasn't her place anyways and could result in her being disowned and kicked out on the streets or worse- sentenced to death.

The blonde woman just nodded and rushed to the door, opening it for the man. The prince just blinked at the action and looked from Amelia to the door and was slightly confused. "Isn't that what men should do for women?" He asked her with his violet eyes scanning over her face. The maid's face flushed with a blush and she was scrambling to put words together. "W-well you are my master. S-so I thought I would get the door for you." She stammered out and was quite flustered at possibly looking idiotic.

The man just laughed lightly and caused the woman to blush a little more. "D-don't laugh at me, commie prince!" She barked out then lightly hit his arm. Ivan just looked down at her with a smirk surfacing on his lips and his eye brows raised. This girl was proving to be interesting, and Ivan has always longed for something interesting to happen in his life.

"So what about this teacher of yours? He any good?" Amelia asked his and ran a hair through her wavy, bob cut hair, her blue eyes shining bright. "Da. His name is Yao. He is very good and taught me how to fight." He simply said with a shrug of his shoulders and avoided looking into the clear and open eyes. Ivan was getting slightly nervous over this casual chit chat they were having, but it was also nice and enjoyable.

"Yao huh..." She trailed off and kept pace with him, which was a struggle in itself because the damned prince had longer legs. "Is that name Chinese?" The young woman asked and looked up at the prince to find him smiling down at her. "Da. He was a foreigner like you." He chimed in with that same stony smile.

At least he isn't shutting me up. She thought to herself and then was over the fact that he wasn't sharing. Whatever. After a large sigh, she just kept pace with the large man and snuck glances up into his heavenly face. He was such a handsome man. "So, I bet the girls just throw themselves at you." She laughed and surprised herself for shouting that out. So improper. Then again she wasn't raised to be proper; she was raised as a fighter.

The prince stopped walking and just stared at her, mouth open and a blush settling a crossed his cheeks. "N-nyet." He stammered out and his face turned redder. Amelia giggled at the sight of how adorable the man looked. He was supposed to be this large intimidating man that could kill anyone with his bare hands. Her laughing silenced and only her smile remained. Ivan regained his composure but looked at the ground. "I had one lover. . ." He trailed off and the woman looked up at him and leaned a little closer to catch his every word.

"Her name was Anastasia Romanov. I courted her and she was so lovely. "He whispered and looked at the sky in such a loving and caring way. The maid was blown away that such a caring face belonged to the man. Questions buzzed in her mind but she didn't dare ask any; afraid that he would lose that face expression.

"One day, she disappeared. Her family was killed and at first I thought she was just mourning her loss. I wanted to be there for her, I really did but, I never heard from her." The prince said with such brokenness in his voice. Amelia instinctively reached out and touched his back with her small, slim hand. "How long?" She asked with a comforting tone.

The prince looked back at her with such sadness in those deep violet eyes. "I was with her for almost two years. She vanished about seven years ago..." He trailed off quietly and wanted to just run away from spilling out this information.

Amelia just patted his back a couple times, failing at comforting. "I am so sorry Ivan." She whispered out. Ivan's head snapped to her for using his actual name. "I mean, prince Branginsky." She quickly added and removed her hand from him. "I prefer if you would use my first name." He said with a very small, forced smile. "Okay Ivan." Amelia answered and beamed a smile at him. The two just remained quiet and listened to their own footsteps echoing down the hallway

Natalya slowly walked up to the Queen's door and softly knocked on the massive wooden door. It creaked open and boy popped his head out. "Hello Toris. I need to speak to my sister." She hissed out and wasn't in the mood to deal with him. The man had brown hair that hung down to his shoulders and had blueish green eyes. The boy was almost instantly in cold sweat at seeing the cruel princess. "W-why do you wish to see the Queen?" He asked and his voice shook from the intimidation.

The silver haired girl rolled her eyes and shoved him into the door, walking past him. "Do I need a reason to see the Queen?" She asked with a wicked smile spreading a crossed her face. Toris squeaked at the action but then nervously followed the girl.

Natalya was walking very fast and stumbled slightly over her dress from the momentum. Toris quickly reached out and steadied her by holding on to her arm. She looked at his hands then to his face. The boy felt his face turn red and the princess ripped her arm from his grasp. She grumbled something about touching her arm then the girl began to walk towards her sister once again.

"Your highness, Natalya is here!" He shouted out knowing that he should at least warn the Queen. Irunya quickly stood up and looked at her sister. Why was she here? The eldest child couldn't help but be suspicious – especially after she was attacked.

"Can I help you little sister?" Irunya asked and tried to mask the strain in her voice. Natalya just watched her sister with her usual scowl. The older sister knew that this was just the way she normally looked. The queen noticed how her younger sister began to fiddle with her fingers then mess with the sides of her dress. Irunya walked over to an expensive couch and patted the seat next to her sitting down.

"What is bothering you sissa?" She asked quietly and comfortingly. Natalya silently looked at the ground and sat down next to her sister. "Does Vanya hate me?" the princess asked without looking at her sister. The Queen smiled sadly and touched her sister, ignoring the slight jerk from the younger girl's body. "No, he does not hate you, and neither do I." She mused out and softly rubbed the other girl's back. The silver haired girl looked back at her sister and her violet eyes pricked with tears. "B-but he doesn't love me!" She shouted out and clenched her dress in her fists. A tear rolled out from her eyes in frustration.

Irunya knew too well where this was going. "He loves you like I love you. We are siblings Natalya." She muttered out to her younger sister, hoping her words didn't fall on deaf ears. The princess sniffed and then looked at her sister. "I feel so lonely." Natalya whispered and looked down to dress in her hands.

"D-did you even wish you would have left me out there to die?" The young woman asked and stared at the marble floor slightly making out a reflection. Irunya stared at her with shock and anger rippling through her. The shock from never seeing emotions from the girl since they found her and anger because she would never stop her intense love for Ivan.

"Sometimes I wish you would have. I am just a nightmare to everyone. Even you and Ivan cower from the sight of me." Natalya whispered and pulled on her dress where her heart was. It was true that everyone was terrified senseless of the girl but true compassion washed over the Queen. She had to do something to snap her younger sister from this depression state.

Irunya thought hard about this and remained quiet but kept patting her sister's hand. "Maybe you should take a small vacation. I need some letters delivered to the neighboring kingdoms." The Queen cheered out with a giant smile. Natalya just stared at her in shock. Her sister wanted her to leave? The thought of her brother getting closer with that maid crossed her mind. No, that couldn't happen. Ivan was hers.

"N-no." The princess stammered out and felt her glare deepen at her sister. "You just want to get rid of me!" She shouted out and held up a fist as if to punch her sister. Toris ran up to the Queen and stood in between them. The Queen put up her hand and pushed the boy away. "Listen to me Natalya, you are making yourself mad and miserable with this obsession you have with Ivan!" Queen Irunya yelled out and was fed up with Natalya.

The princess stumbled back a few steps and stared in shock as if she got struck. "It will be healthy for you to leave for a small trip. " The Queen barked out and her light blue eyes were fierce and dared Natalya to question her. The younger sister just glared at the floor then shot her sister a death glare.

"Ivan won't love you either. He has that damned maid you sent." She hissed out darkly. Irunya slightly gasped, not at the fact that her sister just assumed that she loved her brother romantically. It was the fact that her younger sister was right. Irunya never once muttered the sentence but it occurred in her mind numerous times. How awful.

"I have known for a while, you are siblings but have different mothers. I know you love him just as much as me Irunya." Natalya whispered then stepped towards her sister threateningly. "If we both love him, then let's make an end to that wretched capitalist pig." She hissed out with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Now listen Natalya, Amelia is a pleasant girl. I have known her for a long time and I trust her. I know she can protect Ivan without fail." Irunya said with a hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger in the air.

Natalya turned on her heel and walked to the door. "I will go deliver these letters for you. " She said with her glare loosening a little. "I will leave tomorrow but don't tell Ivan. He wouldn't care anyways." She muttered, leaving the Queen standing there with a sadden face.

"I will need you to accompany the girl." She said to Toris and watched the color drain from his face. "Come on, I know you like her." Irunya teased out and watched the boy who was now both terrified and blushing. "B-but she dislikes me so much your highness!" The man retorted and caused the Queen to giggle. "Yes, well that is part of her charm sadly." Irunya said then walked to her desk to assemble the letters to be delivered.

Natalya walked down the hallway and felt slightly better. She would get a break from this castle which made her heart slightly flutter with excitement. However, her heart would ache when she would think about her brother and leaving him. Granted, this was only a temporary trip but it depended on how far away the kingdoms were. The girl glared deeply at the floor as she walked to her room to get ready to pack.

Amelia screeched to a halt when Ivan suddenly stopped. "Something the matter?" She asked and looked up to follow his violet eyes. He was looking over the railing down at the bottom floor where a small and skinny Chinese man was talking to some maids with a friendly smile. He closed his eyes when he smiled and he was quite pretty for a man. His long brownish black hair was in a low pony tail. He was dressed in a violet fancy shirt with black pants to match the palace. The maid looked up at Ivan to find him just staring at the man with that same caring face. "You like him don't you?" She asked him with a smile forming on his face. "W-what? N-no I mean. We... I used to when I was younger." He sputtered out and his face was red. Ivan quickly looked away but kept glancing over at the man. "It ended now s-so no matter now." He quickly added but felt his heart ache at the sight of the man. "Hey... Ivan. Dude! Look at me!" Amelia said with her hands grabbing the man's face with both hands, a soft smile on her lips and her big baby blues watching him intently. "It's okay to love another." She hummed out happily.

Ivan swore he could have melted on the spot from how seriously adorable and sweet she was. She was one of the first ones to not act disgusted about it. "So that is Yao right?" She asked him releasing his face and lightly elbowed him in the arm which caused the prince to gasp. "D-da... That's Yao." He said slowly and looked at the other man. "Does that bother you little one?" He asked curious to the maid.

"Hmm? No, not at all. I will always support my frien- er masters." She said but quickly corrected her sentence. Ivan's violet eyes looked at hers with compassion. He wasn't annoyed or disgusted that the girl had called him a friend. "I see." He chuckled out then leaned towards her and noticed the slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"What about you? Your love life?" He asked the girl curious about her past. It was strange the prince wasn't supposed to ask those kinds of questions to a _maid._ The hell was wrong with him. However, this one was different and she was somehow wiggling through those walls he built up. He snapped back to reality when he saw her squirming and chewed on her lip.

"What is it?" He asked in his thick accent and scooted closer to her. "W-well I used to have a lover yes… His name was Arthur." She trailed off and stared across the way at nothing but the wall. "We were happy. He was a magician and I was promised to join the resistance group. Destined for failure from the beginning but..." She said and knew that she could very well be executed for admitting she was one of the rebels against the kingdoms. "I loved him dearly. Hoped to get married to him one day..." She trailed off and her blue eyes stared at the wall as recalling her lover as if he was right there.

Amelia shook her head and blinked back those feelings. "B-but one day I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't have time to fight against them because they jumped me- too many of them and one of me." She explained and her hands slightly shook so she grasped the railing. The bruises on her body were hid from the long sleeved shirt and the skirt. The one large bruise on her neck was covered by her hair thank god.

"After all, I think he thinks I disappeared. That was five years ago. I bet he forgot about me..." She trailed off again. Ivan peered into her face and saw tears bubbled in her eyes. "I miss him so much." She whimpered and chewed on her lip until it bled. The panicked prince had no idea what to do so he put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"I bet you do. Maybe we could send a letter, da?" He asked with a smile. Amelia stared at him like he had grown another head. He might as well have because he shocked himself. She smiled genuine smile at him and wanted to hug him but there were too many eyes here. Too many people against her, they could rat her out. "I don't know where he is..." She trailed off and her facial expression dropped. Ivan was starting to say something when she began to walk away.

"Amelia?" He called out and followed her. She turned around with a forced smile at him. "We should go spare. I haven't fought anyone in some time." She lied out and hid her knuckles of her hands. They were still slightly bruised from her fighting before Irunya recruited her. Amelia had to keep her front up but she was good at hiding her lies and pain. Ivan nodded then followed her but noticed that her bright blue eyes were a shade darker.

Prince Ivan wasn't stupid and saw the bruises when her hands were on the railing. He didn't want to push questions or seem too worked up. Besides why would he. He was a prince after all, and she was a lowly maid. He just put on that fake smile and followed behind her silently. _How interesting._ He mused to himself and was actually looking forward to learning about the girl

_**Alright all~ Tell me what ya think because I wasn't too impressed with myself on this one. Sorry it took FOREVER AND A DAY to update ha. But there ya go! The love triangle is now a jumbled mess eh? GOOD! *Evil smirk* Okay next chapter will have the sparring scene! I am stoked to write it. So that update will happen shortly. Thanks for staying with me everyone! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know this all seems like a jumbled mess with my paragraphs and how I am jumping with one idea to the next but I don't know how to do those fancy lines to break up my ideas. I tried but it obviously did not work in the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy my pretties! **_

Chapter 7

Natalya began to pack her things even though she did not have much. Mostly clothes and assortments of knives she collected. Her mind was spinning as all of her thoughts crashed together. After loading up a few extra dresses and her weapons in a bag, she stopped and looked at the mirror in her room. The silver haired woman walked up to it and saw how plain she looked.

"You shouldn't come back. He won't love you in the same way." She whispered to her reflection and looked at how her face was pale, along with her silver white hair. The colors of her skin and hair would resemble an old lady! Except those violet eyes. So bright yet so dark. Her eyes were the one thing she really liked about herself but they were always fixed with a glare.

Natalya had her mind made up that she would not return. After all, she was not really royalty nor did she want the crown and the responsibilities of royalty. The woman sighed and picked up some parchment and an ink pen to write a letter for Toris to find, and deliver to the Queen.

_Dear Sister and Brother,_

_I am going to deliver these letters as promised however, I will be also in the journey of finding myself and who I am meant to be. I will probably not return her to live once more under this roof. Please take care and make sure that maid protects brother as she promised. Irunya, I am sorry that there has been misunderstanding and mistrust. Vanya, I appreciate your kindness and put up with my crazy antics. I love you both and wish you happiness._

_-Natalya_

The princess set the pen down and looked at the letter with a sigh. This was it. She was going to do this because she had to know her purpose rather than sitting in a castle that was her home, but never meant for her.

The woman threw the bag over her shoulder and looked out to the setting sun. It was going to be a cold night indeed but that would not keep her still. Natalya tossed the bag down and put on a very thick winter coat. She picked up the bag and left the letter folded in visible sight on her desk. Very quietly, she slipped out the back door without any guards or workers to notice. It was too easy to disappear. She pulled up coat tighter around her to keep the chill of the night away from her body and began walking towards the first kingdom on the letter delivering list- The Nordic kingdom.

Amelia and Ivan walked through the hallway and down multiple flights of stairs and stopped at a room with large wooden doors. "This is the place." Ivan quietly said with that same fake smile on his face. "You are doing it again." She stated to him with some annoyance. "Doing what little one?" He asked in his thick accent.

"That fake smile again." Amelia said and crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. The Prince just kept the same smile and ignored what she had said. He just pushed open the door and Amelia followed him inside.

The room was very large but had some simple padding on the floor. There were weapons that decorated the walls and gave it a feel of a torturing room rather than a training room. There were a few straw dolls that were resting in the corners as if they were people taking a small break.

"Wow... This is interesting." Amelia said as her big blue eyes took in the sights of the rather large room. Ivan just lightly chuckled. "Da." He quietly agreed and watched her expression of wonder and amazement grow. The maid ran over to the wall after seeing a particular weapon. Her thin hands touched the handle of a very large axe with a titanium blade.

"Dude! This thing is a beauty!" She cheered out and lightly reached up touching the metal blade, careful to not cut herself from the action. "It was a gift from a friend of royalty. He is a Dane. Very excellent fighter." The prince said with his expression softening and the smile disappearing. The blonde woman looked back at Ivan and saw how it was respect on his face. A good fighter huh?

Turning back she spotted a pair of samurai swords and softly squealed in delight. "I haven't seen one of these in so long!" She happily blurted out and picked them off from the wall.

Ivan gasped and ran up to her. "P-put that back! Yao will be very angry!" His tone urgent and his face clearly worried. Amelia popped an eyebrow up and a smile spread a crossed her face. "Is you Chinese lover going to be that upset with me touching some swords?" She laughed out but put the weapons back in their places.

The loud sound of a door hitting a wall made them both practically jump out of their skins. They turned to see Yao standing where the doors were once closed. "Nice of you to drop by Aru." The man hummed out with a smile on his face porcelain like face. Amelia smirked at the dramatic and impressive entrance. He could have easily just walked into the room like a normal person.

The Chinese man's brown eyes flitted over on the maid and his smile faded, turning into a scowl. "Who the hell are you?" He spat out and began walking towards her. She could tell he meant something on the lines of _why the hell are you with him? _"T-this is Amelia, my personal maid. " Ivan quickly said with a nervous twitch in his voice.

The maid noticed this and glared back at the man. She had to be nice but damn, it was so hard. "I prefer the term body guard." She chuckled out and sized up the man. He was a tiny bit smaller than her. The woman was rather tall but this Chinese man was rather short for a man. Cocky little bastard.

"Body guard?" Yao laughed and a sneering smile appeared on his face. "Let's test that Aru!" He laughed out and glanced over at the swords. They were a fraction of an inch off. "D-did you touch my weapons?!" He yelled out with an angry scowl at the woman.

Amelia threw up her hands in an over dramatic gesture of surrendering. "I might have." She said with a smirk on her face which just gave her another glare back from the man. "Yao, now please be nice to the woman." He said with a kind voice to the man. Yao stopped and looked at Ivan for a moment then folded his arms over his chest. Wait... Amelia squinted and saw there was indeed a small blush on his cheeks. How cute!

"I came to join you two on your sparing date!" The woman cheered which caused both men to jump in surprise, glance at each other with red faces then at the ground. They were like little girls and made Amelia heartily laugh.

"W-what are you laughing at you western capitalist?!" Yao snarled out and caused Amelia to keep smiling but pop an eyebrow up. "Nothing at all." She hummed out and felt in a humorous mood today. Ivan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and then turned to Yao. "We should start da?" He asked with a small smile- a real one.

Yao nodded to this and let out an annoyed snort. Whatever. He secretly enjoyed the prince's attention and company very much. However, the girl was ruining their alone time so he would never get to tell the larger man how he really felt. He glared at the girl then picked up some wooden sticks that looked like swords. "Safety first Aru." He muttered and threw Ivan his own wooden sword. The caring words made the prince's heart warm.

Amelia walked to the wall and sat down, excited to watch them spar and hoping she would get a chance too. "Come on Ivan! Kick his ass!" She yelled out with excitement. Ivan blushed deeply as her vulgar words but ended up smiling back at her. "D-da!" He said, lifting up his wooden sword in the air and felt her excitement rub off on him. Yao just watched with a disinterested face and frowned at the woman. "Such a vulgar mouth for a woman." The Chinese man said and flipped his hair out of his way.

She wanted to yell out that he was too fashionable for a man but decided to keep to herself. It would be worth seeing how angry and worked up the man would get but she had to keep on good terms with her master. Clenching her fists, she watched the two get into their fighting positions and could feel the tension in the air. Such an exciting moment!

After a few hours, Natalya kept walking and was being guided by her feet. She had taken the small map from Ivan's study room before she left. The woman held up the man and looked at it with the last few rays of the sun. It would be a couple days to walk there. But she could do it.

The woman trudged through the snow and had determination set on her face. A smell of fire entered her nose after walking for such a long time. She glanced over to see a small village, like something that would be found in a painting. The girl thought about how she could use some rest and a little bit of food; since all she packed was clothing, weapons, and money.

Natalya headed towards the warm light but movement caught her eye. It was a small rabbit. With a smile, she carefully pulled out her knife and threw it at the small creature, striking it in the chest. The animal let out a slight scream of pain but quickly died from the blade. She walked up to the creature and pulled out her blade, wiping the blood on the snow. "I am sorry little creature but I am too hungry. You will be my meal for tonight." She whispered and picked up the rabbit, taking it to town with her. Someone probably had a fire and she could cook her own meal.

She got to a door of what looked like an inn of some sort. The young woman opened the door and walked in, surprised at how warm it was or how cold her body really was- either way it felt nice. This was actually a pub and an inn combined into one building. There was a couple people hanging on the bar and sipping on drinks. A soft cheerful jig was playing in the background and there was one bartender, filling drinks. He had black hair and was a rather large man. The bar tender looked up with his eye brows raised at the sight of the girl with royalty like clothing and a dead rabbit in her bloodied hand.

"Can I help you?" He asked and walked around the counter towards her. "I would like to cook my dinner." She bluntly said and held up the rabbit. The man doubled over in laughter especially at how serious she was about it. Natalya's eye brow twitched in annoyance at the man's laughter. She was not joking about it so why was he laughing?

"It is not joke." She said and her English was slightly broken in her annoyed state of mind. "Very well then, I will have the cook figure it out." He chuckled and touched her back, leading her into the kitchen. Natalya's body jerked at the touch but she just went to where he was leading her. It could be a trap so she was ready to draw her blades out at any time.

They walked into the humble sized kitchen. There were pots and pans hanging off of racks, and food sizzling on a metal grill hanging over a fire. The smell was certainly inviting and made the princess' stomach growl.

A man suddenly appeared and jumped out at the two shouting rather loudly. The man yelled in surprise and Natalya's reflexes kicked in. She slammed him into the wall with her knife to his throat. Time froze in that second and she swore the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard. The silver haired woman snapped back to her senses and pulled back while grumbling. "S-sorry.. " She muttered and felt her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yong, my boy! Don't jump out at people, you could get hurt!" The bartender yelled out but his eyes were on the girl with suspicion. Natalya sighed and slipped her knife away but looked at the boy, feeling the rabbit in her hands.

He was a handsome man with dark brown eyes and short brownish black hair that had a fly away curl to it on the right side. Rather handsome man to Natalya, as annoying as that was. "Who is this?" The boy asked with a happy tone in his voice. Those brown eyes washed over the girl with interest and his smile grew rather large. "This is uh..." the bartender trailed off and looked to the girl for an explanation of herself.

"I am Natalya Arlovskaya." She simply stated with her face in its stony expression with that fixed glare. The boy and bartender jumped back with their face in shock. "P-Princess!" The man said and bent his head forward. The boy stared at the girl with a crooked smile but his eyes shined with something... amazement maybe?

The man looked up to see his son just staring and slapped him in the back of the head. "Show your respects Yong." He barked out and the young man bent his head forward. "D-don't! I d-don't need any respect." She stammered out and felt her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I did not come here to get special treatment." The young woman huffed out and then lifted up the rabbit. "I would like to cook a meal and a place to stay." She added with a stern voice.

Yong looked down at the rabbit and laughed. Had the _princess_ really killed a rabbit to eat? Wait, it was the 'evil' princess after all. The villagers outside the kingdom would always tell stories of how she was willing to kill anyone her eyes landed on. Some even said that when her violet eyes would land on someone, they were cursed for a lifetime. The young man grabbed the rabbit and lifted it up eyeing the pierced hole in its chest. Such a good piercing.

"What did you kill it with?" He asked and quickly began to tear its fur and skin away from its body to get the meat. Natalya watched the process with interest and then looked back at him. "My knife." She stated dryly and earned a look from the boy. He raised both eye brows and let out a whistling noise like he was impressed. The bartender shot the boy a warning glance but looked back at the girl.

"Princess, please let me station you in one of our best rooms." He said with a smile. The princess' violet eyes shot to the man in annoyance. Why did they keep showing her the most respect? She didn't have that much money to last if she were to stay in the best rooms. "I do not have much money. I have to trek to the Nordic Kingdom." She added and her violet eyes looked up at the man with seriousness. The bartender flinched from her gaze and didn't look into her eyes for fear of the curse. "T-then we have a small and humble room available." He said and scratched his head. "Very well. Thank you." She said and watched the boy.

Both men stopped and looked at each other. Did a royal member just thank them? Yong laughed and looked into those eyes, not even scared. He quickly cut off the meat from the animal and tossed it outside where she heard some dogs set to work with the small animal's remains. He washed them, and then tossed the meat in a pot full of boiling water. He began to add some potatoes, carrots and many other vegetables. She glared at him in confusion and he looked back to her. "It will be delicious rabbit soup." He added with a wink and made the girl sputter out in embarrassment again.

"This way ma'am." The man said and Natalya followed him to see her room. It was very small compared to well, any room she had ever been in. It would work though. It wasn't so lonely and cold as the palace rooms and was quite enjoyable. "How much?" She asked in her thick accent and looked around the room. "One bronze coin." He added with a small but nervous smile. "I will accept." The female retorted then reached in her bag, pulling out a bronze silver coin and handing it to him. It was surprising how cheap this room really was.

The man left her to get settled in the room which she did and the girl couldn't help but sit down on the bed with a smile. It was nice and warm in this room and the blankets were nice ad thick. Her thoughts were disturbed from a knock on the door and she strode to the door and opened it to see the young man from before. "Food is done!" He said with a cheerful voice and held the bowl out to her. It smelled amazing and she could see the small pieces of rabbit meat in there too.

"Thank you Yong." Natalya quietly said and stepped out of her rom, accepting the bowl in her cold hands. She walked to the bar and set the bowl down to eat. Very slowly she blew on the soup and would shovel a spoonful in, careful to not seem like a glutton with food. Gods she was starving. Her bowl was finished rather quickly and she wiper her mouth with her sleeve and noticed the boy had been watched the whole damned time. "You were hungry huh?" He teased with a giant smile. Natalya glared at him and bent the metal spoon in her hand. Yong lifted his eye brows and his smile grew at this. So entertaining. He quickly got up grabbing the bowl and spoon and scuttled out of view leaving the girl alone. She looked over at the bar and only saw a handful of people, all caught up with their own company.

A man cleared his throat behind her and she glanced to see Yong again with another bowl of soup. He set it down with a smile and then returned to sitting next to her. "So why are you going to the Nordic Kingdom alone?" He asked her with those knowledgeable brown eyes. "I have to deliver some letters." The girl explained and tossed her silver hair behind her shoulder. Natalya began to shovel more of the warm and comforting soup in her mouth and ignored table manners. Yong thought about her comment and shrugged.

"Without a chaperone?" He asked her and popped and eye brow at her. Natalya's cheeks flushed as she wiped her mouth again. "I won't return to the palace. My time as a princess has stopped." She explained and was getting pissed because she didn't have to explain nothing to this boy. The boy perked up and looked over at her with his eyes shining. Now this was interesting. The girl finished the soup and just wanted to sleep. She put the bowl down and nodded to the boy as in thanks. "Thank you. I am off to bed." She said and quickly walked to her room, shutting the door tightly and locking it.

Such a long journey ahead of her still! Her violet eyes were tired and she kicked off her boots, curling in the bed and snuggling with the covers. It was all welcoming to her and comforting. She was greeted by sleep's warm arms and her world became peaceful.

_**I know this chapter is very slow.. I am sorry! The next chapter will get better! Hopefully XD I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Thank you again for the reviews! But yay for the moment between Yong (South Korea) and Belarus yeah? Also, do not fret my pretties there will be much more Amelia and Ivan in the next chapter! ^-^**_


End file.
